One year
by Acro111
Summary: One year can do alot for someone, weather for good or worse. But I guess my year was good. I now live in a Castle with the Count and an annoying Jester. R&R please! One-shot


**ONE YEAR! WOOHOO! That's how long I've been on Fanfiction! IT'S ALSO MY UNBIRTHDAY! A VERY MERRY UNBIRTHDAY TO ME! TO ME! A very merry unbirthday to me! For me? Now blow the candle out my dear and make your wish come true! A VERY MERRY UNBIRTHDAY TO YOU!**

***is shot* XD**

**Okay so one year I've been here...wow…it seems like it's been longer. Of course I wouldn't be here without my lovely reviewers and friends!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but myself!**

**(Oh my gawsh I can't believe I did a disclaimer!)**

* * *

Acro sat in the police station, fifth time this year, across from her enemy. The door opened, her glare softened as she turned, her mother was looking around frantically, spotting her daughter she hurriedly walked over, "Acro what have you done now?" she asked. Acro's hood to her sweatshirt was up.

Acro crossed her arms and legs pouting, "Why do you always accuse me? It was Jake's fault." She pointed at the boy sitting across from her.

"I always blame you because you always end up here with him." Her mother sighed. Acro just glared at Jake you glared back.

"Stay here and don't set anything on fire, soften your glare." She mother hissed whispering in her daughters ear. Acro sighed and closed her eyes trying to clam down.

"You're mom is a retard." Jake's voice sneered, Acro's eyes snapped open and she glared at him, "Shut your mouth Jake." She hissed.

He leaned forward grinning, "And you dad is a bigger retard." Acro stood up, "Take it back!" She shouted, everyone around stopped what they were doing to watch, Jack stood up a little taller then Acro, "Make me." He grinned.

Acro's arm twitched, the chairs behind Jake went back into the walls, pinning Jake to the wall, "Take. It. Back." She hissed her voice dangerously low.

"Acro!" she looked at her mother who was at the door, with her concentration broken the chairs returned back to normal and Jake was set free from his chair trap.

* * *

Acro sat pouting in the front seat of the car, "Acro we need to find something better for you to do." Her mother said, "Mom, I'm never going to be normal, so give it up." She slumped down in the front seat.

"I can't be normal, how many teenage girls do you know with my 'ability'?" She asked, looking at her mother intensely, she didn't respond, "I thought so."

* * *

Acro sat in her room, she shed her sweatshirt, shaking out her elbow length brown hair. Acro had dyed her bangs purple and the tips of her hair yellow, after her favorite character ever.

Dimentio.

She sighed picking up the game case to Super Paper Mario, she longed to go there, dispite it being consumed by the void.

* * *

Acro waited till she was sure everyone was asleep in the house before crawling out her window and up to the roof. Sighing she sat down and looked up at the moon, not yet full.

She hugged her knees to her.

She was wearing her cape, which was a Halloween white cape, meant only for Halloween. The hood of the cape was up covering her hair, in one of her hands was her fedora hat. She smiled and pushed her glasses up on her nose.

She felt as though she didn't belong here, like she belonged somewhere else. Her phone vibrated, she flipped it open, 'Hello'

The number was unknown to the fourteen year old.

'Who are you?' she texted back. She knew she shouldn't have but she wanted to talk to someone, and by now even her nocturnal friends from school were asleep.

'Just someone who wants to talk.' She smirked, 'Then we have the same goal in mind.'

She texted back to the strange number.

'Ah ha ha ha. I say the moon is as bright as the day.' They said. She rolled her eyes, 'Yeah I guess.'

'Tell me what r u doing on the roof?' she froze, standing up she looked around, no one was around, all the lights were off.

She slowly looked at the phone and texted, 'How do u know I'm on the roof?'

'I can c u.'

Acro's heart pounded, she looked around no one was out, how could they see her? 'Where are u?' she texted.

'Turn.' Quickly she spun around, still she saw no one, till she noticed a shadow on the roof, walking over to it carefully, trying not to fall off.

When her bare feet were in the shadow, her green eyes looked around, no one was there, yet there was a shadow there clear as day. Floating.

She looked from the shadow up to where a person should have been, her hand reached out and touched something solid and warm.

Someone was there.

"Who are you?" She asked out loud her phone vibrated, flipping it open she looked at the text, 'Glad you asked, try a guess.'

She shook her head, "Tell me or I'll push you off." She threatened. The shadow moved closer to her making her step back.

'You're not very brave are you?' her phone got the text, Acro glared, "Not brave huh?" She held her hands behind her back and made a frying pan appeared in them, "Try this on for size." She swung out at it, she heard the pan hit someone and the shadow fell till Acro heard the thump of something hitting the back deck below in the back yard.

She concentrated and teleported down, still gripping the pan she looked around, now she couldn't see where it was.

"Show yourself." She hissed. She heard someone groan a shift as if getting up. The pan was yanked out of her hands and swung out at her. Acro yelped and ducked down, she kicked her legs out and felt them strike something.

The pan stumbled in the air and came down towards her, Acro held up her arms above her head in a 'x' shape and quickly concentrated on a shield around her. She heard the metallic 'pang' and opened her eyes, every time the pan struck the shield the shield would flash, showing itself.

Acro breathed and propped herself up on her elbows.

The pan lowered as if whoever was holding it was slumped, she closed her eyes and focused on it being visible.

When she opened her eyes she saw feet, slowly her power worked their way up. She gasped and stood up, 'No, impossible. It's just a game.' But in front of her stood Dimentio.

She shook her head. Dimentio looked down at himself, noticing he was visible, he glared at her through his mask. Acro took her chances, she kicked the pan out of his hand.

He watched it fall and turned to glare at her.

* * *

"What the Van Helsing are you doing here!" Acro shouted at Dimentio when the rest of her family left the next day. He looked at her nonchalant, "I was told to collect you like a gardener collecting flowers."

'Okay so he has gay similes.' Acro thought, she sighed and sat in her computer chair, "You can't just show up and think I'll come with you all happily and voluntarily." She snapped at him, still in her cape and carrying her hat.

"I wasn't expecting the Rose to be thorn less, therefore it'll be harder to get it." Dimentio said, Acro shook her head, "No, no you're out of your mind, I'M out of my mind." She said.

Dimentio rolled his eyes. "So why are you here?" Acro asked, "Simple, Count Bleck needs your help."

"My help-Count BLECK!" She looked at him as though he had suddenly grown another head. He nodded.

Acro slumped back, "I-wha-why?" She blinked looking at Dimentio, "I can't just leave here." She said.

Dimentio blinked and rolled his eyes, "You can, you just have to forget about everything else." He said.

Acro waved him off, "Like that's gunna be easy." Dimentio did a double take, "Are you saying you're coming?"

"Yeah, yeah hold on." She waved him off, logging on to Facebook. Clicking on status she typed, 'Leaving for a while don't know when I'll be back. I'll miss yall!" she clicked another button and stood up.

"So how does one get to the void?" she asked Dimentio putting one hand on her hip. Dimentio simply teleported away. Acro sighed, "Like that explains anything." She concentrated on following Dimentio and felt the sickening feeling of teleporting.

* * *

Dimentio was sitting nonchalantly on his platform in the meeting room, the others were waiting, "Are you sure she will follow you asked Count Bleck?" Count Bleck said, Dimentio nodded. Seconds later Acro appeared, confused and shocked.

She turned and spotted Dimentio, she glared at him, "Thanks for the help." She hissed, turning around she crossed her arms.

"Count." She lost her breath.

Count Bleck teleported to her side, "Count Bleck is please Dimentio." He said. Dimentio smirked.

Acro felt small as Count Bleck circled her, "Very good Dimentio, mused Count Bleck."

"You're only giving him satisfaction." Acro said glaring at Dimentio who smirked.

* * *

ONE YEAR LATER

Acro sat in her "room" in the Castle. She smiled remembering when she worked for the Count a short year ago.

Now she was a writer and artist. She had to remember to say thank you to Dimentio. But that would mean they'd have to have a serious conversation, and the two never could without joking. Acro leaned back and smirked.

One year can do a lot to people.

* * *

**TOOK FOREVER! I couldn't find anything to write about. Then I thought (yes rare I know) Why not write how it all started. Yes this is how Acro, I, came to the Mario Universe. Behold the horror that was me. Now I'm too lazy to fight back.**


End file.
